Tis the Season
by dino kid
Summary: A AsuraXMaka oneshot for Primi-tan. it's probably not that good.


**This is AU and**** high school themed. And this was VERY difficult to write so this may suck.**

**This was kind of a day early since this takes place on Christmas day.**

Maka stared at the ceiling. It was Christmas day! No school and lots of fun! It was the best day of the year.

Climbing out of bed she got dressed and walked downstairs. Grinning Maka made some warm oatmeal and a cup of milk for her breakfast as she ate in silence she contemplated what she could do.

"Papa is going to be gone most of the day, Soul is sick, Kid, Liz, and Patty will be out of town and are taking Crona with them….that just leaves Tsubaki, Blackstar, and Ragnarok to hang out with." She mused as she finished her breakfast. She looked outside and remembered how it snowed heavily the previous night.

Sighing she put her empty bowl and cup in the sink and got on her snow pants, coat, scarf, hat, and gloves and went out the door. Maka walked to the shed and pulled out a snow shovel and began shoveling the sidewalk. When she moved on to the front sidewalk she started getting hit by pinecones a few minutes later.

After the sixth pinecone she threw down her shovel and whirled around to face the culprit.

"What was that for!...how did you get up there anyways, Asura?" Maka asked as she gazed as the teen clad in a black and red coat with, as always, the triple eyes on the back, red boots, black snow pants, black hat and gloves, lounging luxuriously on a tree branch, Asura grinned as he tossed another pinecone in the air. What awed her was that there were no tree branches on the bottom low enough for him to grab.

"Tis a trade secret; Albarn." Asura smiled cockily as he jumped from the tree. "So wassup?" He asked as he strode to take a stand next to her.

Maka blushed a bit but hid it under her scarf. "Shoveling the sidewalk, what does it look like?" She asked.

Asura shrugged. "Wasn't sure if you were shoveling, or burying the person you murdered." He teased.

Maka just rolled her eyes. "I'm not a killer Asura." She said. "So that was pretty much pointless to say." Maka muttered as she continued to shovel the snow.

"ACHOO!" Maka sneezed and sniffed a bit. "Damn…I'm catching a cold I think…" She muttered and Asura took the shovel from her. "What?" Maka snapped.

"You go inside and warm up, I'll finish for you." Asura said and Maka blinked in surprise. "I'm not joking, go in the house Albarn or I'll drag you into it." He said but amusement was in his eyes as he began taking over Makas duty in shoveling.

Maka just stared at him and he sighed. "Well I warned you." Asura said dropping the shovel and grabbing Makas arm. "Looks like I'm dragging you inside." He grinned as he picked her up and walked to her door.

"H-hey! this is carrying not dragging!" Maka squeaked in surprise as he opened the door and dropped her on the couch.

"So?" Asura asked as he walked into the kitchen and rummaged through the cupboard.

"Hey! stop looking through there!" Maka yelled as he pulled out a can of soup and got a bowl.

"Oh be quite." Asura groaned as he put the content of the can into the bowl and added water before placing it in the microwave. "Your giving me a headache."

Maka scowled and after two minutes he took the soup out of the microwave and dished Maka up a bowl. "Now eat. This will help you feel better." He ordered and Maka started eating. "When your done, I want to take you someplace." Asura said making Maka blink in surprise. "Did I say stop eating? No." He smirked

Maka sighed and continued eating. After ten minutes she put on her jacket. "Well were did you want to take me?" She asked as she slipped back on her coat. Asura did the same smiling.

"Oh you'll love it Albarn." He said as he opened the door for her. "I hope your starting to feel a bit better though." He added

Maka shrugged. "I didn't feel bad in the first place." She retorted and Asura nodded.

"Fair enough." Asura nodded as they walked outside. Asura took the lead in walking as they crossed the street

"So tell me why are you taking me to wherever we're going?" Maka asked her classmate.

"I felt like taking you to it. Do I really need a reason for everything?" Asura asked as they walked. It was getting darker and darker.

Asura led her through a small forest and into a clearing. Makas jaw dropped.

It was beautiful! Pure white snow everywhere, some snow on the trees. It was the most beautiful sight Maka had ever seen. Asura laughed a bit.

"I am guessing you like it here." He said smiling gently as he sat down on a old bench. "Not many people come here during the winter but it's very beautiful as you can see." He said as he stared at the sky.

Maka nodded and sat next to him and blushed. "Why did you want to take me here?" she asked and Asura shrugged.

"So I could do this.." He said turning to face her.

"Wha-" Asura cut Maka off by pressing his lips to hers.

After a few minutes he broke the kiss and smiled. "I brought you here so I could kiss you, of course." He smiled even more. "Did you like that, Maka?"

Maka blushed even more. "Y-yeah…I think I liked that."

They spent a hour staring at the field enjoying each others company.

**As you can tell, what he said last to her was not Albarn but her first name, that was on purpose.**

**This sucked, I know it did. Please no flames though, I tried my hardest it is just that I guess my brain is still a bit out of creativity for fanfics (one of the reasons the last fic I updated seemed a bit rushed was I couldn't get enough decent ideas for that chapter)**

**Anyways MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
